


Leader's Surrender

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus shows Ultra Magnus how to take care of his leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader's Surrender

Tied down and suffering, Rodimus Prime finally looked as young as he actually was: far too young for command, far too young to bear the burden of Primacy. Ultra Magnus reached out to touch, wanting to ease his pain with a caress, but a violet hand closed over his own, preventing him from making contact.

"You must let him feel it," Cyclonus told him, running his thumb over Magnus's knuckles. "Only pain can help him find release."

Magnus nodded to him, and Cyclonus let go of his hand. This time when Magnus reached out to touch, it was with an inducer wand on the pain setting. Rodimus struggled and howled weakly.

"It is the burden of leadership," Cyclonus murmured, the sparks struck by the wand against Rodimus's chest painting his face in white light. "It is a burden you know, Ultra Magnus. The leader must not falter. The leader must not show fear. The leader must not give in."

Indeed, Magnus knew that burden well. "Hence, this," he guessed. "Giving him no option but to give in."

"Yes." Cyclonus smiled. Encouraged, Magnus traced the wand upward, over his Prime's collar fairing. Rodimus shrieked, hands curling into claws as garbled pleas spilled from his mouth.

"Surrender, Rodimus," Cyclonus growled.

"Surrender," Magnus echoed, trying to sound steady and strong and hoping it would be enough.

It was. Rodimus arched in his bindings, crying, "I s-surr-render, I- I surren-n-der-!" and it took Cyclonus's hand gripping Magnus's wrist to keep the wand where it was until Rodimus overloaded. The young Prime collapsed slowly, the odd spark still chasing itself over his frame, and dropped half offline with a grateful sigh; in the silence left behind, Magnus could clearly hear both his and Cyclonus's fans running on high.

He looked up, meeting Cyclonus's gaze. All he could think to say was, "Do you do this for Galvatron?"

Cyclonus smiled and did not answer.


End file.
